Fandom
This is the entire timeline of Fandom and Gamepedia. Fandom 2004= * October 18, 2004: Fandom was created under the name "Wikicities". * Somewhere in November 2004: The first ever wiki that is still available was created: w:c:bahrain. |-| 2005= Not much happened at this time. |-| 2006= * March 2006: Wikicities was rebranded to Wikia. |-| 2007= Not much happened at this time. |-| 2008= Not much happened at this time. |-| 2009= * September 22, 2009: Activity feed, hot spots, community corner and a new user masthead were introduced. * November 5, 2009: CSS customization was introduced. * November 11, 2009: Wikia can now be accessed on the phone with a mobile-friendly skin. * November 17, 2009: VSTF as a user group was introduced. |-| 2010= * March 25, 2010: Galleries were introduced. * April 7, 2010: Wikia reached 100 thousand wikis. * April 13, 2010: Wikia reached 2 million users. * May 5, 2010: Following pages was introduced. * June 9, 2010: Slideshows were introduced. * June 24, 2010: The DPL Forum on Community Central was created. * October 6, 2010: Oasis wars. This means a new skin was introduced to Wikia and it received negative feedback from many editors. * November 30, 2010: Related pages and category galleries were introduced. |-| 2011= * January 4, 2011: Wikia upgraded to MediaWiki 1.16. * April 11, 2011: Game Guides and Lyrically were announced. * April 28, 2011: Chat was introduced. * July 19, 2011: Admin Dashboard was introduced. * July 22, 2011: It was announced that Lyrically gained 50K downloads at that time and Game Guides got 100K. * August 18, 2011: The user masthead got redesigned. * September 14, 2011: Custom emoticons were introduced into the chat. * September 20, 2011: Wiki Features became more manageable. * September 26, 2011: Message Walls were introduced. * December 9, 2011: Wikia's mobile skin was revamped. |-| 2012= * January 19, 2012: Admin Support team was introduced. * January 26, 2012: Message Walls were in Labs. * March 22, 2012: Mini Editor was introduced. * April 12, 2012: More updates to the mobile skin were made. * May 7, 2012: Kicking, banning and improvements were made in the chat. * May 9, 2012: Global search was introduced and updates to the local search were made. * May 15, 2012: IVT was introduced. * June 19, 2012: The MediaWiki version was upgraded to 1.19. * July 25, 2012: An early demo of Special:Forum was introduced. * October 3, 2012: Layout and navigation were updated. * October 30, 2012: A new way to showcase video was made. * December 13, 2012: The Wikia App was created. |-| 2013= TBA |-| 2014= TBA |-| 2015= TBA |-| 2016= *'January 25, 2016:' Wikia renamed FANDOM |-| 2017= TBA |-| 2018= TBA |-| 2019= TBA Gamepedia 2012= * September 19, 2012: Gamepedia was created. |-| 2013= TBA |-| 2014= TBA |-| 2015= TBA |-| 2016= TBA |-| 2017= TBA |-| 2018= TBA |-| 2019= TBA